Where My Heart Belongs
by JainaSolo18
Summary: AU What if at the end of Destiny, Liz didn't go to Florida and stay with her aunt for the summer? Instead, she ran away to California, cutting off all ties with everyone, her parents, Maria, Alex…everyone. However, three years later, Max reenters her li
1. Prologue

Where My Heart Belongs 

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything and I'm not making any money with this story. All Roswellian characters are property of Jason Katims.

**Summary**: AU What if at the end of Destiny, Liz didn't go to Florida and stay with her aunt for the summer? Instead, she ran away to California, cutting off all ties with everyone, her parents, Maria, Alex…everyone. However, three years later, Max reenters her life, determined to find and bring Liz back.

Prologue 

"My son, you were the beloved leader of our people. I have sent with you your young bride," the hologram of their mother gestured towards Tess, who smiling smugly, stepped closer to Max.

I gasped while my heart pounded crazily against my chest. My head throbbed while a wave of nausea engulfed me. Max's destiny rested with **Tess**. Instantly Nasedo's words flashed unexpectedly through my mind. _Tess and Max were made to be together._

"My daughter," Max and Isabel's mother continued as she turned towards Isabel and pointed at Michael, "the man you were betrothed to and your brother's second-in-command."

Without knowing of the painful, unseen affect that her cutting words had upon my heart, their mother proceeded to reveal the aliens' past lives, how their essence had been recreated, sent to Earth, and their destiny. A destiny I couldn't share.

As a stab of jealousy tore through my heart, my eyes strayed to where Max and Tess's hands almost touched. Quickly I averted my gaze and squeezed my eyes shut, my stomach tightening with a sickening sensation. Why was this happening? If destiny had placed Max with someone else, how could he and I have become so close? I had fallen in love with him and they expected me to give him up just like that? Pressing my lips together, I glanced back towards the four aliens staring into space, shock evident on their faces at what they had just heard.

"I always knew there was something out there, but I didn't know how important it was," Michael commented softly to himself.

"Things will never be the same, but whatever happens, we have to stay together," Max instructed as he glanced at Michael, Isabel, and Tess in turn. "It's the four of us now."

"I knew this was meant to be," Tess purred as her arms snaked around Max's neck and reeled him towards her, tilting her lips up to meet his. Placing his hands on her arms, Max lowered his head.

Hastily, I glanced the opposite way, unable to bear the sight of them kissing.

I didn't belong here.

Reluctantly I retreated towards the exit, my eyes burning with unshed tears, feeling more alienated among Max, Isabel, and Michael than I'd ever felt before. With every step, which took me farther and farther away from Max, I knew nothing would or could ever be same between us now. His destiny rested with someone else now.

I could no longer be apart of his life.

Just as I reached the exit, Max exclaimed,

"No!"

I jumped at the sharpness in his voice. Before I could go any further, his fingers closed around my arm. Hesitantly, I glanced over my shoulder back at him and a lump formed in my throat at the expression of distress in his eyes.

"Look, everything I told you before is still true."

Quickly I squelched the happiness flooding my heart. He had a destiny. "Max," I rasped, my voice barely above a whisper, while struggling to keep it steady, "you do have a destiny. You just…heard it. I can't…stand in the way of it."

Shifting my gaze, I looked over his shoulder and spotted Michael and Isabel watching us, pained expressions flickering across their faces. Tears spilled over and streamed down Isabel's cheeks, her thoughts almost definitely on Alex and how she was going to break the news. A distant, far away look clouded Michael's eyes. Both knew and understood the unspoken suffering gathering in my bleeding heart at pushing Max away. Unbidden, my glaze flickered towards Tess. Her eyes narrowed, envious that I had stolen the heart of the man she married in another life. Didn't she understand how much it hurt me to leave Max, so he could fulfill his destiny with her? Or did she only care about herself and her future?

Pain flared up in Max's devastated eyes and his grip tightened on my arm. "But you mean everything to me."

Unable to stop myself, I reached up, stroked his cheek, and trailed my fingers across his face, memorizing it. His eyes, following my every movement, desperately begged me not to turn away from him. Although I couldn't deny him anything, I couldn't, wouldn't allow him to give up his destiny, just to stay with me. His planet's needs outweighed my own selfish desires and wants.

Uncertainly, I raised myself up, pressing my lips against his. His hands fell limply to his sides as he responded, but neither of us felt the spark of passion we always generated. Slowly, I pulled my lips away from his, met his sorrowful eyes, placed a hand on his chest, and pushed him away. If I didn't leave now, I never would.

"Good-bye Max," I whispered, then physically tore myself away from him, and hurled myself out of the cave, out of Max's life.

"Liz!" he shouted and took off after me.

My stomach twisted and I clenched my fists, digging my nails into my skin, feeling the sun's rays beating down upon me. The sand crunched under my feet as I cautiously made my way down the mountain slope, ignoring Max's approaching footsteps. Tears collected beneath my tightly closed eyelids. _Why are you doing this to me, Max?_ He had a destiny…with Tess. He and I…we couldn't be together. Instantly the hidden truth behind the words he had spoken to me during the winter heat wave, when he had explained why we couldn't be together, flashed through my mind.

"Liz, I think that what I'm afraid of isn't that we try this and it works out really badly. What I'm afraid of is we try it and it works out really well. I'm afraid of feeling everything that I know I would feel. Because I know it's not meant to be. And somewhere down the line, we're gonna get hurt."

He had been right.

We had gotten hurt.

We weren't meant to be together.

He and Tess were.

If only I had listened.

"Liz!" he called from behind me. Refusing to answer, I quickened my pace, flinching at the brokenness and desperation seeping through his voice. "Liz, wait."

Unwillingly my feet ceased moving as I reluctantly turned my gaze back towards him, my eyes urging him to stop. He had to let me go. While holding my gaze, he shook his head slightly, his eyes, black with misery, begging, pleading, praying I wouldn't leave. _Oh, Max! _Unheard screams of torture erupted from my heart. _Please let me go. I couldn't do this anymore. It hurts too much!_ Painfully I wrenched myself away and raced out into the desert, tears streaming down my cheeks.

Not once did I look back.

That night while standing in front of my mirror and combing through my shoulder length black curls, Max's face flashed unbidden through my mind. Swiftly my hand covered my mouth, squelching a gasp, as a violent stab of pain shot through my heart. Wrapping my arms around my waist, I slumped against the wall, slowly sinking to the ground, my robe pooling around my feet. Burying my face, I tightened my grip around my knees. Unable to stop, I began rocking back and forth. My vision blurred as I repeatedly heard Max's mother's words over and over in my mind. Desperately I struggled to block out the images of Max and Tess together, but they swarmed around me, like taunting ghosts.

I cupped my hand over my lips and images of Max and my first kiss flashed before my eyes. Squeezing my eyes shut, I pressed my hands against my lips, squelched my sobs, and wished things could go back to the way they were. Back to the time before Tess entered our lives, ruined my blossoming relationship with Max, and stole him from me.

"You're the one, Liz…"

The words he had spoken to me that rainy night in the Crash Down rang in my memory. I had believed he meant them too, until I caught him later.

Shortly after he had left, I had returned to locking down the Crash Down. However, when I went to lock the front door, a bolt of lightning flashed. My heart plummeted. I wanted to run, close my eyes, and turn away. But I couldn't. Across the street I spotted Max…in Tess's arms, his lips firmly sealed against hers and their arms locked around each other in a passionate embrace.

Paralyzed, I stood there, unable to move, unable to speak, unable to cry. My greatest fears had been confirmed. Ever since that witch strolled into Roswell, I knew, felt something dangerous about her. The many times she had manipulated Max didn't help any either.

Ripping myself away from the window, I fled up stairs, threw myself across my bed, and buried my face in my pillow, choking back the tears.

When I arrived at the Crash Down the following day to start my shift, I froze in mid-step at the sight of Max, Michael, and Isabel sitting in their usual booth. Uneasily I tucked my hair behind my ear and stalked by them, without a second glance at Max. He panicked and hurried after me. In the back, he tried to talk to me, but I coldly informed him I'd seen him with Tess.

His face paled.

Desperately, he struggled to explain how he felt about Tess—his attraction to her wasn't human or real. Ironic how easy it had been for him to pour his soul out to me last night, yet now he couldn't form two coherent sentences. Had he really meant any of those words?

I stared at him, wanting to believe, but didn't dare. Before my grandmother died, I promised her I would follow my heart. No matter where it took me, I would trust it. However, no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't do that this time.

Then when Max told me he needed me to have faith in him because he saw things while kissing Tess, my heart sank even further. So I wasn't as special as I thought. If he got flashes from Tess just like he got from me, what else could he do with her that he couldn't with me? Hurt beyond words, I turned and had fled up the stairs, the determined tears, which I had managed to ignore up until now, finally forced their way out and began making their way down my cheeks.

I couldn't stay here anymore.

The thought unexpectedly flashed through my mind, waking me up from my memories. Everywhere I turned something reminded me of Max or my involvement with the aliens and their secret. I had to leave. Go some place where every time I went around a corner, walked down the streets, or attended school, I wouldn't think of Max.

Quickly, I grabbed a backpack and began gathering some of my belongings and all the money I had saved up from working and tips. Before I left, I wrote a note for my parents, explaining why I had done what I did. Hoisting my backpack over my shoulder, I pushed open my window and took one last glance at the place, which had been my home for the last seventeen years.

An uneasy sensation flooded my stomach as I stared at the various items I had left behind. Silently my eyes lingered on a picture of my parents and I, all of us grinning. Closing my eyes, I recalled that photo being taken last Christmas, before any of this had happened…before everything had fallen apart.

Could I really do this? My leaving would destroy my parents. After my grandmother passed, several times Mom had come into my room at night and would spent countless hours staring at me.

Swallowing hard, I forced myself to climb out the window and down the fire escape. I needed a fresh start—one _without_ Max Evans in it.

Quietly, I dropped onto the ground, shifted my backpack weight, and took one final look at my home, before stealing away into the night.

**Author's Note**: Tell me what you think. Should I continue or would it be a waste of time? Please read and review. I always enjoy reading your comments; they give me inspiration to write more.


	2. Author

To all my reviewers,

First of all I want to thank all of you for your wonderful, inspiring, and awesome reviews. It has been so cool for me to open my e-mail every day this past week and have several comments waiting.

To dreamergirl18, in answer to your question…well, actually I'm not going to answer it. You'll just have to read and find out for yourself, but don't worry. I am a die-hard Max/Liz fan.

Now, for the bad news…no, no, no, I'm not discontinuing. I will be updating, but it might be a while. I'm taking 16 unites at school, working part time, and I'm also on the Speech and Debate Team. Time right now is almost nonexistent, but thanks to all your reviews I will finish this story. All I ask is for you to be patient, because it may be several weeks between updates. However, if I get a lot of reviews, maybe I'll be able to speed up the process.

In the mean time, please check out all my other stories and drop me a review telling me what you thought.

Until next time and there **_WILL _**be a next time,

JainaSolo18


	3. Chapter 3

Where My Heart Belongs: Part Two   
**Disclaimer**: same a prologue 

**Summary**: AU What if at the end of Destiny, Liz didn't go to Florida and stay with her aunt for the summer? Instead, she ran away to California, cutting off all ties with everyone, her parents, Maria, Alex…everyone. However, three years later, Max reenters her life, determined to find and bring Liz back.

**Author's Note**: Okay, I'm really sorry it has taken me **_forever_** to update. I haven't abandoned it, but after this chapter, it will be going on a short hiatus, at least until after my finals. Things have gotten so hectic with school. I've got exams beginning Tuesday and I need to study. But have no fear; I will be finishing this story.

A big thank you to all my reviewers. You guys are the best. The responses I received for all of you for the first part of Where My Heart Belongs was unexpected. I can't tell you how much your comments and reviews have meant to me and it's because of you guys that I have been trying to find time to update. Hopefully this new part will make up for the lack of updates. And now, on with the story. Enjoy!

Three Years Later 

An old pain swelled within my heart as I pulled my sweater tighter as I sat shivering inside the airport terminal. Currents of rain poured down the large, frosty windows overlooking the launch field, blurring the images of people running to and fro. Masses of people spilled out of various terminals, old friends and family reunited, their voices ringing in the air. Envious, I stared at the families and their friends hugging. At one time I had had that too, close friends and parents who loved me, but no more. Regretfully, I had severed any possibilities of ever going home.

Besides, why would they want me?

I had deserted them.

"Flight 367 to Seattle now boarding at gate F15," the voice of the announcer boomed.

Sighing, I pulled my knees up underneath my chin, hugging my legs against my chest. I shouldn't have gotten involved. But my curiosity had gotten the better of me and I had plunged head first into this whole alien mess, regardless of the consequences.

I never meant to fall in love with him.

Although he spent his entire life pining away for me, he had never asked me out. Even back in third grade, from the moment I met Max, I felt an undeniable attraction between us. As the years passed and he developed into a handsome, muscular young man, I knew there was no chance he'd ever notice a plain, unpopular, straight-A student like me. At least not with all the high school cheerleaders and popular girls drooling over him.

Maria Deluca, one of my best friends, had constantly informed me whenever she caught Max staring at me. Maria, the spunky, cheerful, bubbly Maria, who didn't care what others thought and had been my best friend through the whole alien crisis. Squeezing my eyes shut, I felt a few tears seep through my tightly closed eyelids and roll down my cheeks. After everything that had happened, she had always been there for me and how do I repay her? I left without explaining.

No note.

No address.

No letters.

No phone calls saying I'm all right.

Nothing.

However, I desperately needed a chance of scenery. I needed to escape Roswell. I needed to get away from the aliens. I needed a fresh new start. Surely she and Alex, my other best friend, of all people, understood that…didn't they?

Unbidden my thoughts drifted back to what life had been like before Tess waltzed into our lives with news of Max, Isabel, and Michael's past lives. Desperately, I shook my head and pushed back the memories of that fateful day when they had discovered their true destiny. Max didn't belong with me. He never had. He needed to be with Tess, his wife. Choking back a sob, I pressed my fingers against my lips. That had been the night I ran away, without saying good-bye.

After leaving Roswell, New Mexico, I had sought solitude in California, a place I had dreamed of visiting and also where I didn't have any family members. No one would ever think of looking for me here…if they even were looking.

Creating a new identity, I dyed my dark hair a rich auburn shade, buried my past, and introduced myself as Colleen Williams. Without a second thought, I busied myself with my studies, taking on more classes than I could handle, but if I stopped working, even for a moment, the memories would come back. I needed something to kill the pain so I could carry on with my life.

But it got harder and harder every time I walked through the hallways and saw other girls enjoying a _normal_ life with their boyfriends; they had something I had been stripped of. _What's so great about normal?_ Max, even though he had been drunk at the time, had asked me that once. Normal is what my life was like before he intruded. Normal is what I needed.

Although I didn't take the time to make new friends, I graduated top of my class with honors went on to and pursued my dream: a major in molecular biology. For three years, I was able to live a normal life…that is until Max Evans reentered my life.

Why now? Why did he have to waltz back into my life, which I had just gotten back together, and stir up old emotions, awakening feelings I had believed to be dead?

I tried to avoid him, but that soon proved impossible because he was offered a job where I was interning for the summer. As we unintentionally spent more and more time together, I felt my heart reopening and I fell in love with him all over again. During one of our many conversations, however, he told me something I wish he hadn't. He had come here with one purpose and one purpose alone: find and bring Liz Parker home.

My blood chilled.

Liz Parker.

Bring Liz Parker home.

Swallowing hard, I had turned away, feeling the sensation of tears welling up behind my eyes. What if he discovered the truth behind my façade? As he moved closer, he grasped my shoulder. Flinching, I stepped away, severing the possibility of a connection forming. His expression darkened and for a moment I feared he had figured it out. An awkward silence hovered over us as we stared at each other, the wind whistled through the treetops, blowing my hair about my face.

"Colleen, can I ask you something?" he had asked, his tone deathly low as he stepped closer.

"Sure," I replied as I drew in a shuddering breath. He knew. He had too.

"I want an honest answer."

I nodded, swallowing hard as I struggled to remain calm. Rapidly my heart pounded against my chest as my fists unconsciously clenched and unclenched. Beads of sweat prickled my forehead.

"Do you know a Liz Parker?"

"No."

Then without giving him a chance to question me further, I bade him good night, turned, and hurried towards the safety of my apartment. As soon as I was inside my room, I locked it and leaned against the doorframe, breathing heavily. Unable to support my weight, I slid onto the floor and buried my face in my knees.

He was getting too close.

If I wasn't careful, he might discover the truth.

Several nights later, we bumped into each other at the theater and despite my protests, he offered to walk me home. Along the way, while strolling through a park close to where I lived, he suddenly tackled me to the ground, tickling me. Laughing, I half-heartedly fought back. Then as quickly as it started, he stopped. Opening my eyes, I found him leaning over me, breathing heavily. His eyes darkened as he tenderly stroked my cheek. Involuntarily my eyes slipped closed as I leaned into his caress.

His lips covered mine.

My eyes snapped open as a rush of images flashed between us. Quickly I shoved him away, but it was too late. He knew who I was.

"Liz," he whispered as he stared up at me.

Swallowing hard, I spun around and fled. I could hear Max following, breathlessly shouting for me to stop. Instead I pushed my muscles harder as I desperately tore into the apartment complex and pulled myself up the staircase, gasping for breath. Digging into my purse, I fished around for my keys. I could hear them jingling, but where…ah! Found them. Grasping them, I hurried down the hallway, Max's pursuing footsteps, sounding deathly close, echoed behind me. Jamming my key into the lock, I gave it a quick jerk to the left, shoved open the door, and slipped inside, slamming the door shut, which nearly took Max out. Outside, he cursed loudly and pounded against the door.

Breathing heavily, I stumbled backwards, sinking down on the edge of my bed. Covering my face, I doubled over, rocking back and forth. How had he managed to find me? No one knew where I was. I had left no way of contacting me…

Isabel.

Could Max have asked her to dream walk me?

Left with no choice, but to run again, I jumped off my bed and fished out my suitcase. Rushing about my bedroom, I began throwing the same random items I had taken three year ago in as well as some new items I had collected. Max's pleas to let him in tore through my thoughts, but I ignored them. I had to get away from here.

Almost positive Max wouldn't be leaving my door anytime soon, I threw open my window and climbed out, feeling an odd sense of déjà vu. Collecting my luggage, I hurried towards the street and hailed a taxi. First I stopped at the bank, emptying my entire account. Next, I had the driver take me to the airport. Hopefully I could catch the next flight, wherever it didn't matter, just as long as I got away before Max realized I had escaped and came looking for me.

The plane, heading to Hawaii, wasn't due for another fifteen or twenty minutes, so I carried the few items I was allowed onboard, the rest of my luggage had been taken and was already being loaded on the plane, and headed over to the waiting area and collapsed in one of those plastic and uncomfortable chairs and waited.

Sighing, I shook my head. Leaning forward I reached for one of the multiple magazines and froze. No it couldn't be. How could he had possibly…Maybe it was someone who looked like him. Horrified, I clutched the magazine edges, feeling the pages crinkling. A few drops of sweat trickled down the back of my neck as I hurried glanced around, looking for some place to hide. But there was nothing. Biting my lip, I glanced back towards where I had seen him.

He was looking towards where I was sitting.

Snatching the catalogue, I quickly held it up, covering my face and praying he hadn't seen me. Slow, even footsteps began heading in my direction. I stiffened, my grip on the catalogue tightening. A pair of fingertips curled around the top of my magazine and pushed it down.

Inhaling sharply, I lifted my eyes and found myself staring up into a pair of amber eyes, bleeding from unseen pain and suffering. Blinking, I shook my head. I had to be dreaming. Max wasn't really here. He was with Tess, his destiny. However as I reopened my eyes, I knew I hadn't imagined him.

Without a word, he continued to stare at me. Absently he raised his hand to my face and brushed away the lingering traces of my sorrow with his fingers. The simple gesture brought tears to my eyes. Kneeling, he grasped my hands in his, lightly stroked the backs of them with his thumbs, and lifted his eyes up to my face. Silently he urged me not to shut him out. Unwillingly, I stared at our joined hands. Why was he tormenting me like this? Couldn't he see we didn't belong together?

"Max," I hissed when I finally regained the ability to speak. "W-w-what are you doing here?"

He just sat there steadily observing me without speaking for a while. Although his face bore an unreadable expression, I still saw three years worth of bottled up pain burning in his eyes. My brow wrinkled a little. If he knew he had a destiny with Tess, what was he doing here when he should be with her? A feeling of dread welled up inside my heart at having to push him away again.

"I came to get you," he finally replied in a strained voice.

My eyes fluttered shut and Tess's face flashed unbidden across my mind. Regretfully I yanked my hands away, stood up, and hurriedly backed away. Sadly, I held my hand up, shaking my head as he started making his way towards me.

"Go home, Max."

Slowly, without a word, he purposely continued towards me.

I took a step backwards, my heart pounding in my chest. "Max," I begged, a tear falling down my cheek, "don't do this to me." Even though I had pushed him away once, I didn't know if I had enough strength to walk away again. "Max…you have to let me go. You have a destiny with Tess. I-I can't stand in the way of that. Please, just let go of me." He shook his head as he seized my arms, pulling me closer. Leaning down, his lips dangerously hovering close to mine. My eyes widened, but I couldn't turn away. "W-we don't belong together," I protested weakly before his lips claimed mine.

Involuntarily my eyes closed. His hands surrounded my face, massaging my cheeks with his thumbs. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer. Immediately our connection opened and several images of special moment he and I had shared three years ago flashed before my eyes.

Max healing me after the shootout at the Crash Down.

Connecting with Max and learning he had loved me ever since the third grade.

Hugging Max shortly after he helped me say good-bye to my grandmother before she died.

Kissing him for the first time after the winter heat wave.

Dancing with him.

Playing pool and dancing with him on our first date.

A drunken Max saying the words I so desperately craved to hear from his mouth.

The hopelessness that filled my heart when he didn't remember what he had said to me.

The happiness I felt in my heart when he finally stopped fighting to be just friends with me.

The love and desire blazing in his eyes the night we almost made love in the desert.

Our good-bye kiss before I had run away.

Soon the images were flashing through my mind too fast, my brain had no time to register all of them anymore.

As Max slowed the kiss down to a caress, he brushed the hair off my face. I opened my eyes and stared up at him, breathing heavily. I noticed he was a little out of breath too as he lifted his hand to my face. I felt a slight tremor ripple through my body as he tenderly traced my lower lips with his fingertip. I moved my lips slightly, kissing his finger. His movements stilled. Reaching up, I caught his hand, leaned my cheek into his palm, and placed a soft kiss against his inner wrist.

"I'm not letting go of you, Liz Parker. No matter what happens, you'll always be my destiny," he whispered, his throaty voice thick with emotion.

Destiny.

Tess.

His planet.

We couldn't do this.

We had to stop looking for ways to stay together and face the facts.

It was truly over between us.

Hastily I turned my face away and his lips grazed my cheek. Surprise flashed across his face as he pulled back, startled.

Slowly, I shook my head. "No, Max, we can't do this." His burrow furrowed as he stared down at me. I turned my gaze towards the ground, intensely studying something beside my feet. I wouldn't be able to say this if I looked him in the eye. "I-I don't think it's good idea for us to get back together. I mean, you need to be with Tess."

"Liz—"

I cut him off, shoving away his hand as he tried to touch my face. "What about your planet, Max?" I demanded hotly, tears shinning in my eyes. I shouldn't have given into him earlier. Regret gnawed at my heart at my foolishness. "Are you willing to sacrifice the lives of your people just to be with me?" His throat constricted as he stared at me, his gaze wavering with uncertainty.

I turned away and felt my heart breaking, but I had to do this. It was the only way. "I'm sorry, Max, but you and I…" I took a deep breath and prayed for strength before I dropped my final bombshell, "it's just not meant to be. You don't belong here." He stiffed as if I had slapped him. "Your planet needs you more than I do, Max. G-go back to, Tess…you need to be with her…not me."

A lump once again rose in my throat. I squeezed my eyes shut, unsuccessfully struggling to keep my voice from breaking. I glanced back at him and watched the devastation, caused by my words, transform his features. Quickly I looked the opposite way and began walking away.

"Liz. Liz, wait," he called after me.

Tears stung my eyes. "Oh, Max, I can't do this anymore," I cried out suddenly, keeping my back to him. "I-I have to what's right for both of us…I'll see you."

"Liz, _please_, wait."

"Last call for Flight 577 California to Hawaii."

My flight! I hadn't even heard the first call. Sobbing, I turned away, my hand swiftly covering my mouth as I quickly snatched up my belongings and hurried towards the sea of last minute boarders without looking backwards.

**Author's Note 2**: Please R & R and let me know what you think. There's only one chapter left.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone,

I'm really sorry, but I've decided to discontinue this story. It just doesn't seem like people are reading this anymore. In the beginning, it had loads of reviews, which surprised and inspired me to finish it. However, when I got busy with school, it seemed like the interest faded, which was really disappointing for me.

**_But_**, if you guys really, really want to know what happens (and there is only one more chapter) review and let me know. I can easily persuaded to continue if I get at least ten reviews. Otherwise, I don't see any reason to continue if no one is reading.

JainaSolo18


	5. Chapter 5

Where My Heart Belongs: Part Three

**Disclaimer**: Same as before. Also, some of the lines below are from the episode "End of the World" and therefore aren't mine.

**Summary**: AU What if at the end of Destiny, Liz didn't go to Florida and stay with her aunt for the summer? Instead, she ran away to California, cutting off all ties with everyone, her parents, Maria, Alex…everyone. However, three years later, Max reenters her life, determined to find and bring Liz back.

Stumbling blindly through the terminal, I quickly found my seat, buckled up, and buried my face in my hands. Although I vaguely felt the presence of another person occupying the seat next to mine, I wrapped my arms around my waist, as I continued rocking back and forth, lost in a sea of bitterness, anger, suffering, and pain. Desperately I retreated into the back of my mind, seeking solitude from the sharp twinge of pain scarring my heart. _Why Max? Why did you have to come back into my life? Why couldn't you just let me go? You have a destiny…with Tess. Let me go…please…_

"Let me go," I whispered softly, swiping my sleeve across my face, wiping away traces of unwanted tears.

Numbly I sat there, gazing unseeingly up towards the front where the flight attendants were demonstrating the safety precautions in case the plane crashed. Swiftly my hand came and pressed against my mouth, squelching the sobs threatening the break free. Squeezing my eyes shut, Max's eyes unexpected flashed before mine, the haunting expression of pain bleeding in his gaze as I told him we couldn't be together anymore plagued my memory. Didn't he understand? He had a destiny…with _Tess._ What was I supposed to do?

We didn't belong together anymore.

Over the loud speaker, the pilot announced our departure and I soon felt the plane turning and driving down the runway, quickly gaining speed. Soon, the angle of the plane tilted upwards and I felt myself pressed against the back of my seat, an uncomfortable pressure in my ears. Popping them, I shifted in my chair and looked out the window, pressing my fingers against the glass and gazing longingly at the fading lights as the plane climbing higher and higher, farther and farther away from Max.

"I love you, Max."

"Then why did you run away?" a strangled voice asked from behind me.

"Max!" I gasped, spinning around to find him sitting in the seat beside mine. "W-what are you doing here?"

"I told you last night that I came here with the purpose of getting you back…and I'm not going back until I do."

My eyes fluttered shut as Tess's face flashed unbidden across my mind. Slowly, desperately, pleadingly, I shook my head. "No, Max, we can't do this." His burrow furrowed as he stared down at me. I turned my gaze towards the ground, intensely studying something beside my feet. I wouldn't be able to say this if I looked him in the eye. "Max, w-we have to stop this. You belong with Tess."

"Liz—"

I cut him off, shoving his hand away as he tried to touch my face. "What about your planet, Max?" I demanded hotly, careful to keep my voice low as tears shone in my eyes.

If only I hadn't fallen in love with him. If only I hadn't gotten involved. If only he hadn't saved my life that day at the Crash Down. Regret gnawed at my heart at my foolishness.

"Are you willing to sacrifice the lives of your people just to be with me?" His throat constricted as he stared at me, his disconsolate gaze wavering with uncertainty.

I turned away and felt my heart breaking, but I had to do this. It was the only way. "I'm sorry, Max, but you and I…" I took a deep breath and prayed for strength before I dropped my final bombshell, "it's just not meant to be. You don't belong here." He stiffed as if I had slapped him. "Your planet needs you more than I do, Max. G-go back to, Tess…you need to be with her…not me."

A lump once again rose in my throat. I squeezed my eyes shut, unsuccessfully struggling to keep my voice from breaking. I glanced back at him, watching the devastation, caused by my words, transform his features. Quickly I looked away. "Max," I squeezed my eyes shut, pressing my lips together. Was it this hard for Romero and Juliet when they gave up everything just so they could be together? "We're not Romero and Juliet."

"Liz?" His gaze clouded with confusion. "What do they have to do with this?" he asked, spreading his hands out.

"Look," I spoke softly, as if talking to myself, "I think the reason why people think that it's such a romantic play is they don't know what it's like to be put in that position...but when your life and-and other people's lives are-are put at risk, there _isn't_ anything romantic about it. Max, you can't stop what's happening to you. I mean, your life will always be dangerous, but my life, it doesn't have to be." Pausing briefly, I glanced up and found him staring at me, specks of worry mixed with fear, pain, anguish, and despair shinning in his eyes. His throat constricted as he swallowed hard. I turned away. "My life is _only_ in danger if I am with you." He inhaled sharply, my words hitting home. "I-I want to be in love with boys...normal boys. I-I want to see my 21st birthday. I-I want to have a wedding day. I-I-I want to have children...and I want my children to be safe. You know, Max, if...if you truly love me, you'll let me go." Gently I reached over, lightly touching his hand, begging him to understand. "I may love you, but I...I don't want to die for you—"

My words were instantly silenced as Max roughly seized my wrist, whipped me around, grabbed my other arm, and crushed my body against his. Before I protest, his lips crashed against mine. I gave a startled squeal and pushed against his chest. His grip tightened. Instinctively, my body began responding to his caresses. Feeling an overpowering urge to hold onto something, I wrapped my arms around his waist, emitting of groan of pleasure from the back of his throat.

Immediately images of the special times he and I had spent together all those years ago flashed before my eyes.

Max healing me after the shootout at the Crash Down.

Connecting with Max and learning he had loved me ever since the third grade.

Riding in the car with him while I Shall Believe played on the radio.

Kissing him for the first time after the winter heat wave.

Dancing with him.

Playing pool and dancing with him on our first date.

The love and desire blazing in his eyes the night we almost made love in the desert.

The good-bye kiss we shared three months ago.

As his lips slid across the hollow of my neck, leaving open-mouth kisses over my skin, a strangled purr erupted from my throat as I ran my fingers through his hair. Gasping, I threw my head back and felt the pressure of his lips against the base of my throat. As his lips returned to mine, he caught my lower lip between his teeth, bit down, and lovingly tugged on it. I squeezed my eyes shut, breathing heavily.

Without breaking the kiss, Max slid his tongue across my bottom lip, pleading for entry. I relaxed my jaw, trembling as he entered. A passion, which I had believed to be dead, broke out between us as his tongue massaged the back of mine. I inhaled sharply, digging my nails into his back. Immediately, the images began flashing through my mind so fast, I couldn't register all of them anymore.

As Max slowed the kiss down to a caress, he brushed the hair off my face. I opened my eyes and stared up at him, breathing heavily. I noticed he was a little out of breath too as he lifted his hand to my face. I felt a slight tremor ripple through my body as he tenderly traced my lower lips with his fingertip.

"I felt that...and I know you did, too," he whispered huskily, staring at me through slightly dilated eyes. "and I know you think that-that I need to let you go...for the sake of Michael, and Isabel, and my race...so you ran away so I could be with Tess. But she can't be you. Tess can never be you."

"Max—"

"Tell me you don't love me."

"What?" Silently my lips moved, but no sound came out as I stared at him.

"Tell me you don't love me…and I'll leave you alone."

My eyes widened as he stared down at me, his emotions carefully masked. He had just handed me his heart on a silver platter. How did he know I wouldn't throw it in a blender? My eyes clouded as I saw a small amount of trust lingering in his eyes. Even after everything I had put him through, running away, he was still willing to trust me. Glancing over my shoulder, my gaze lingered on the star consolation forming a triangle and I knew I had to break off the relationship.

Max didn't deserve me.

He deserved someone better.

My glazed eyes met his and I forced my mouth open to say I didn't love him, but instead I heard myself whisper,

"I-I love you."

A serene smile blossomed across his face as he held me against his chest, playing with several strands of my hair. Tiredly, I leaned my head against his shoulder. As I listened to the beating of his heart, he pressed his lips against my temple. I shifted closer, bathing in the warmth radiating off him. One of his hands slipped down and captured mine, squeezing it briefly. Sighing, I closed my eyes at the soft, feathery sensation of his thumb caressing my skin, finally accepting what I should have three years ago.

"I spent three years of agony without you," As his strained voice broke the silence surrounding us, I felt the tickling sensation of tears threatening to spill. "I'm not going through that again," he told me firmly. "I don't want to lose you."

"Max—"

He cut my words off by pressing a finger to my lips and shook his head. "I told you, I'm not letting you go. I never cared about Tess. You're all I ever wanted. Although I want to help save my planet, I can't do it without you at my side."

I closed my eyes; his words, like sunshine, broke through the icy walls I had erected around my heart. A serene smile crossed my lips as he lightly kissed the top of my head. It didn't matter how hard I fought or argued, Max wanted me in his life.

Not Tess, me.

He wasn't going to let me walk away from him again.

Not that I wanted too.

"That wasn't what I was going to say," I chuckled softly. Feeling his perplexed gaze, I lifted my eyes towards his as my hand cupped the side of his face, tilting it towards mine. Tenderly I stroked his cheek. He caught my hand, leaned his cheek into my palm, and lightly placed a soft kiss against my inner wrist. "I love you, Maxwell Evans."

Tightly, he clasped my hand. His gaze flickered with uncertainty as he stared down at me, as if needing the assurance that I meant what I said. I smiled, allowing the love I felt for him to be seen. Grasping my hand, he brought my fingers up to his lips while lifting his other hand to my face. I leaned forward, anticipating the feel of his lips against mine. Encouraged, he closed the distance between us, brushing his lips against mine.

"I love you too, Liz Parker," he whispered as he brought his lips close to my ear, his breath tickling my skin. "Now and forever you're my destiny."

Wrapping my arms around his neck, I nuzzled his nose. "And you're where my heart belongs."

**Author's Note**: Well, that's it. It's finally finished. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, giving me the encouragement that I needed to finish. I can't tell you how much all your reviews meant to me. Hope you enjoyed Where My Heart Belongs as much as I did writing it. Please read and review!


End file.
